


Brat

by nozoelis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Filming, Oral Sex, Rape, Sex, Toys, things will change probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Lyra tries to destroy Team Rocket.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yooo so i insist, there's RAPE in the 1st chapter so pls pls pls be safe.... all the characters are +18 (english is not my mother tongue, so any beta reader would be super needed!)

Sure trying to infiltrate in Team Rocket's base wasn't the best idea, but it was the only one Lyra could come up with. They had taken as hostages all Johto Radio Tower, so this was the perfect chance to destroy them. After defeating some grunts in the storage, Lyra slipped into one Team Rocket's uniform, amazed of how trulycomfortable was. She smiled, took the hat and look in the mirror one last time; yes, she looked like one of them, so they wouldn't notice her. When she went out, it was almost night — this would make things easier. Lyra entered in the building, noticing there were, by far, less grunts than there were when she came a few hours ago. When she was about to go upstairs, a grunt approached her, and she unconsciously touched her pokeballs, believing she had been caught. However, the grunt looked tired. "Hey, gurl" he said.

"Me?" Lyra asked, cautiously.

"For God's sake, of course you, do you even see any other female grunt here? Proton needs some help, and as you seem to be having nothing to do, go help him. Now."

Lyra didn't need to be told twice. Everything was going smoothly; they hadn't noticed she wasn't one of them but the Champion herself, and she was going to meet the strongest, the pillar administrative of TR; yes, this was much easier than she first thought.

Sure Proton was in a higher floor, wasn't he? She had the impression she kept on going upstairs but never reaching the end. She also noticed that there were less and less grunts as she went higher. When she got to the floor where Proton was supposed to be, she had already run out of air.

"S-sir, I was informed you need some help", Lyra tried to babble.

Proton looked at her, and she noticed and odd spark in his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Oh, yes, you were well informed", he said, smiling, "though I asked for a real grunt, not a Champion."

Lyra gasped, but tried her best to control her own nervousness, she could make this. "What? A Champion? You sure are tired, aren't you? You are even imagining things!"

Proton shrugged his shoulders. "Well, you preferred the hard way". And that's the last thing Lyra heard before passing out.

When she finally woke up, her head hurt like hell. She tried to touch it, wanting to know if she was bleeding (or at least, if she had); that's when she noticed she was tied up — her arms were tied on her back, the robe hanging from above, and her legs were wide open, her ankles tied to both sides. She still felt the fabric of the uniform against her skin, and she sighed relieved she wasn't naked. She looked around, trying to know where she was, and that's when she saw Proton looking at her hungrily, sat down on a chair.

"You finally woke up, Lyra", he said, adopting a sad tone, "you kept me waiting and that's what I hate the most, you know."

She ignored that.

"What do you think you are doing, bastard? Free me right now!"

Proton clicked his tongue, approaching her.

"You sure are noisy, aren't you", and without letting her protest, he put on her an open-mouth-gag. "Ah, yes, that's much better. It even looks so slutty on you it turns me on."

Proton, then, looked shamelessly at her body, walking around her to get a better sight. She gasped when he slapped her ass, and soon tears threatened to fall down. She knew what was going to happen — she knew all along; still she had been keeping some useless hope that soon after crashed. He didn't only slapped her ass, but touch her everywhere, making her feeling like throwing up.

"You know, Lyra" he said suddenly, while getting near her face and introducing two fingers inside her mouth, "cameras are on, I thought it would be funnier that way". Her eyes opened as much as they could. So not only he was going to rape her, but also film it. She tried her best to concentrate on happy memories, things she could hang onto just to have her mind absent while he would be doing all those awful things to her; but she wasn't prepared enough —either mentally nor physically— for the time he simply cut her panties off. That was when she started crying, fully aware of the situation. He touched her clit, and soon after, he introduced two fingers inside her while still touching it. "Oh, sweetie! Look at this, just what a slut you are! You are already wet just for touching your clit!" But suddenly, his mocking tone changed into a genuine, surprised one. "What? Are you not a virgin?" She shook your head, as a way for answering him. "How old are you? 18?" he asked again. She nodded. He didn't say anymore, he simply stopped touch her, and while licking his fingers, he took a little device from his pocket, a small clit stimulator, and some duct tape; he put it on her clit while turning it on. Lyra gasped when she felt it working, and soon little moans started to escape from her lips. Proton's boner hurt like hell by now, so he decided to free it from the pressure his trousers put on, and he started to masturbate.

He stood in front of Lyra, and when she saw his size, she was absolutely sure he would break her; and not even having the chance to look away, he introduced his dick on her mouth, fucking her face mercilessly. She choked a few times while tears were running down her face. He fucked her harder and faster, holding her head to get deeper; Proton raised the stimulator's intensity, but Lyra's moans were inaudible. From her point of view, it took ages to Proton to come; she was sure she was going to lose her mind, canting to come herself, but suddenly the stimulator went off, and she found herself complaining as she best could.

"Not yet, little girl, you are not allowed to come."

Lyra closed her eyes, her mouth and jaw hurt. She wanted to come. Even though she was being raped, she was enjoying it. She was going insane, wasn't she? Or simply gave up, knowing that trying to resist would be even worse — she did also think about being masochist, but she wasn't brave enough to accept the truth, so she just thought she had given up. Soon, Proton's hands below her shirt made her come back to the real world, especially when his hands got to the point he was looking for right since the starts, her breasts. He pinched her nipples cruelly, making her legs tremble and crying out, making him smile. He kept on pinching them for some minutes, before getting bored of it. Proton decided he wanted to tease her even more, so he buried his face between her legs, licking and almost sucking her now free clit. Lyra cried out again, her saliva falling from her mouth, almost losing her mind; but, as expected, Proton stopped and she felt like crying. Why wouldn't he let her just come already?

"And here comes the main course", said Proton. Lyra didn't have time to think what was he talking about, as he penetrated her at once. She gasped, but soon she was moving her waist, trying to synchronize with Proton's movements, hoping he would get deeper inside of her. Soon they couldn't even distinguish whose moans were; Lyra's ass was red because he kept on slapping it all the way. The penetrations were harder as Proton was near to come, and the same went with this Lyra. This time, however, she really came, and it was so violent she would have fallen down if she wasn't tied up. He looked at her, still breathing hard, and smiled.

"Look at you, Lyra. You have been raped, it was film and you still had an orgasm? What a bitch you are", he walked near her face just to take away the mask from her mouth; "but you know… I was pretty satisfied with you, so I'm gonna make a deal with you; if you accept, of course."

"Burn in hell", she said, and he slapped her in the face.

"Here's the deal. I can show this film all over Kanto or I can simply delete it, but of course, there's a condition", his smile was wider, "you'll join Team Rocket and you will be my sex toy. There are positive aspects about that, don't worry; you can be an administrative, I know how strong you are."

Lyra bit her bottom lip. Both options were horrible to her (and probably, everyone else's) eyes, but she made her decisions almost instantly — she would probably regret this, but it was the best.

"I'll join the Team Rocket, Proton."

He laughed.

"That's my girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Lyra cried for days after what happened with Proton, refusing to leave the enormous room she was thrown in at Team Rocket's base. Today was no different, grunts kept on coming in to leave her food and other stuff; some of them, actually caring about her well-being. She felt like throwing up –again- whenever she saw that Team Rocket's uniform, reminded of being a member - and what's worse, an executive, and Proton's piece of meat. She cried out in her pillow, as if shouting would help her in any way, realizing soon after it didn't. So she simply took off her clothes and went into the bathroom, took a shower (the third one today), scrubbing hard as she could, trying to wipe away the dirtiness in her body. It hurt, but she kept doing it, ignoring her inflicted wounds. The more she cried, the harder she srubbed, hot water stinging like hell. When she was tired enough, she got out and put on nothing more than a bra and panties. She lay down on the bed and thought about the first day she was there.

* * *

" _That's my girl", he said, kissing her on the head. He walked to the door and exited, leaving her behind, still tied up and trembling._

_She was scared, so scared she could die right there. Lyra was absolutely defenseless like that; what the fuck was he doing, how much did he intended to make her wait? Maybe he left in order for other grunts to simply rape her to their heart's content, or even kill her, probably that was the best option she had now. After what felt like ages to her, he came back with a new female uniform on his hands. Proton got close to her and untied her, still looking shamelessly at her bod, though she didn't mind anymore – she was tired, her body hurt. When he was done, he threw at her the new uniform._

" _Change, now. You have five minutes, I'll come back then and we'll leave - I don't give a fuck if you're still naked or not."_

_She dressed up hurriedly and long before the time ran out. Her heart hurt, feeling like she was betraying her friends (which was true), especially Silver... What would he say when he knew she was a part of the Team Rocket? It wasn't as she wanted to be, but she still was a traitor, a liar, a disgrace. When she heard footsteps, she bit her lip so she wouldn't cry - not in front of Proton._

_When he walked into the room, he leered and whistled, making Lyra feel disgusted. However, he took her hand and led her upstairs._

_He didn't say anything for some time; Lyra broke the silence: "Where are you taking me?"_

_He laughed and a lustful spark appeared in his eyes._

" _Oh, if it depended on me, honey, right here and right now..." When Lyra understood it, she blushed so much she looked like a Flareon. He laughed again. "We're seeing the rest of the executives, you know, the ones who have been your enemies for a while now."_

_She nodded, refusing to be affected by his words, ignoring his provocation; instead, she looked everywhere, looking for any chance to run away when she suddenly felt his lips against her ear, his hot breathing giving her goosebumps._

" _If I were you, I wouldn't do it, Lyra, the fact that you accepted to join us doesn't mean I can't kill you."_

_They didn't talk anymore; Lyra was scared enough for now and Proton didn't have anything to say. Shortly after, they arrived, Proton entering first._

" _Guys, I'm back!" he shouted, "and I have a surprise four you all, we have a new executive here, don't we, Champion Lyra?"_

_There was an awkward silence in the room, and they all looked at her, not believing what Proton had said._

" _Is that true?" questioned Apollo, directly looking at her. Lyra bit the inside of her cheek._

" _It is," she stammered. "I realized how strong Team Rocket is and I wished to join in, so Proton let me."_

" _Who the fuck cares about that, we have now a Champion with us! Good job, Proton," Ariadna said, and looked at Lyra. "Listen up, little bitch: don't you ever, EVER, think about betraying us because I swear you don't want to know the consequences."_

_Lyra gulped and nodded._

_Petrel lit a cigarette._

" _Hey kiddo, welcome here. I'm the friendliest of them all, so if you need someone for whatever it is, come to me." He sounded sincere and Lyra sighed, partially relieved. Maybe she would be able to make a friend in this living hell._

* * *

When Lyra was going to let herself think about home, about Ethan and Silver (making her heart hurt once again) and the rest, someone walked into the room. She didn't pay any attention to whomever it was, and didn't even bother to put on any clothes, thinking it would be any female grunt, so she simply rolled over in bed.

"Won't you even look at me, Lyra?"

Her heart skipped a beat. W hy was Proton here? She was half naked and very self-conscious; though, when she looked at him, she discovered it was Petrel and not Proton.

"You must feel at home in this room, don't you? You haven't come out of it yet, you can be well dead by no- Little girl, what the actual  _fuck_ have you done to yourself?" His voice, once soft, became really serious. He approached her, intending to touch her, but Lyra backed up.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Lyra. Not raping, no harming, promise. No offence, but I'm not really into girls, if you know what I mean."

She sighed.

"I've been trying to wash away the parts where Proton touched me; you know, I feel so  _used_  and  _dirty, broken_ , the sensation sticks to my skin and it refuses to disappear."

She didn't realize she was crying until Petrel wiped away her tears. Silently, he treated her wounds and giving her some reassurance words, he left her alone again. After some minutes, Lyra decided it was time for her to go out of the room and trying to know her new  _home_. While dressing up, he looked in the mirror her own reflection – she looked tired, skinny, she had big eye bags and her wounds were revealed under the uniform. She smiled sadly, remembering the last time she saw herself with that uniform in the mirror. She wasn't broken then. When Lyra felt like going outside, she opened the door just to find endless grunts, probably making sure she didn't escape. " _As if I could,_ " she thought.

"Executive Lyra," one of them called her, "your presence is required at Proton's room. Now. I'll take you there."

She started trembling; she didn't want to see him, she wasn't prepared for it; but before she could think about running away, she was in front of his room. He knocked at the door, wishing he wasn't there, but his voice invited her in. She went inside, finding Proton in his own desk, working on some reports. He turned back, looking straightly at her, but he didn't smile. Lyra felt so small and fragile that she would break in any moment. He got up and walked as fast as he could to her, catching her by the arm, revealing more of her wounds.

"Tell me what the fuck is this, Lyra, because Petrel told me" he said, trying to stay calm, "tell me why the fuck did you hurt yourself up to this point."

She stayed silent, avoiding his eyes as much as she could; her arm hurt, his grip so hard he could break her like glass.

"I-I fell", she tried to mumble.

"You fucking fell, Lyra, you are telling me that you fell in your own room and made all of this just by tripping over" Proton was losing his composure, and she could felt it, "listen well, you stupid girl, because I'm not the fool you think I am. I remind you, in case you've forgotten, you are my new toy now, and I don't like defective toys. You better take care of yourself, and don't lie to me, because I will know the truth."

She nodded, so scared that she even had a hard time to breathe. He seemed to notice, setting free her arm.

"Seriously, Lyra. I want you to take care of yourself, not as a toy but as a person. You are still an executive and the strongest trainer in this region and Kanto, so you would be a great loss."

"Where are my Pokemon?" she asked, as the first tears left her eyes.

"They are being kept for now. We'll let you see them soon. Just wait. You may leave for now."

She nodded, and before she could think about it twice, she had already left the room. She ran, and ran, and ran through the hallways. She didn't even know where she was going or where the hallways lead, but she wanted to run away from that guy as far as she could. Grunts looked at her as if she was crazy, but didn't pay any more attention; she wouldn't make it far if she decided to run away, so there wasn't any point on trying to stop her. When she stopped running, she found herself in a library, and feeling safer now, she decided to investigate it, just from simply curiosity – something to keep her mind busy in order not to think in Proton. She looked around, looking at the different books; none of them made her curious enough, but there was one, " _Lugia, Ho-oh and other legendary pokemon,_ " that really caught her eye. She wanted to take it, but it was too high for her to reach, so when she was about to give up, someone's took it for her. She turned back and smiled to the grunt that helped her.

"Thanks a lot, Lyra here," she said, trying to make conversation with at least one of them.

"How wouldn't I know you? You are an executive, after all. Though, Taichi here. I'm so glad to meet the new boss" he smiled, making Lyra smiled too.

"The pleasure is mine, Taichi," she answered, "can I ask for something?"

"Whatever you want, miss."

" _Take me out of here,_ " she thought, but bit her tongue.

"Could you show me around here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please please a beta reader would be super needed!! tell me any mistakes you may found please ;;

Taichi showed me around here, as he promised. This Team Rocket base was pretty big, enough for me to get lost for a couple of minutes until one of the grunts would find me. But it was enough – a few minutes to be free, to be simply me. Not Proton’s possession, not a traitor, not this. Just Lyra. And God knows how much I needed that.

Everything was really well-planned, almost as if this was a castle. The kitchen was as big as my own house there in New Bark Town. “ _How many people do they feed here?_ , I thought while Taichi kept talking to me, explaining me everything. We didn’t take too long there, so the rest of the base was shown pretty fast to me, if I may say the truth.

“So, here finishes my guiding tour”, proclaimed Taichi with a big smile on his face. I didn’t feel as happy as he did, but I corresponded him with another smile.

“Thank you, Taichi, this has been really useful – I’ll try not to forget where everything is”, I answered. He laughed a little, probably finding the thought of getting lost in here funny.

“Call me anytime you need anything, executive Lyra, I’ll be more than glad to help you”, and as soon as he said that, he left me on my own again.

That’s when I noticed I was still carrying around that book he got for me at the library. The curiosity it woke on me was still there, so I thought the best idea would be returning to my room and staying there until I could find how to get away from this fucking hell.

Grunts kept staring at my body, noticing the many wounds it had. I wonder if they were thinking if Proton was the one inflicting them. I sighed, sadly. He hurt me beyond physically, and nobody could actually see a wounded soul, could they?

 

Luckily, I didn’t get lost. The hallways seemed almost the same to me, so it did get a little difficult, if I may be frank. However, I still made it, and that’s the important thing now.

I felt safer in this room, as if nobody could hurt me anymore – Taichi and Petrel could find me here, and I know they wouldn’t attack me. I could trust any of them, actually, but something inside me told me they would be the only was willing to help me inside here, so I had to clung to them. I had to do it.

That’s why, when Petrel entered (the second time that day), I didn’t shake. I didn’t want to run away, or cry, or anything. I just looked at him.

“Well, hello there, kiddo”, he said. I looked at him, more serious than before.

“Why did you tell him, Petrel?” I demanded.

He simply shrugged. “Dunno what are talking about”

The fire which started to grow inside me was getting bigger and bigger.

“You know exactly what I am talking about, Petrel. Proton told me you were the one who told him about my wounds. You _betrayed_ me.”

He laughed, and his reply almost hurt. “I betrayed you? For God’s sake, Lyra, until just a few days ago you were kicking my fucking ass because we are enemies, why should I be on your part rather than on Proton one? It’s hilarious, kids these days.”

I didn’t reply. I just kept looking at him, but I didn’t say anything, not even when he left. He could burn is hell, as well as the rest of this fucking team.

Furious as I was, I knew he was right. Why should he help me? He didn’t trust in me, so that’s why he told Proton.

So I would have to make him trust me, huh? Well, sure. It wasn’t impossible, was it?

 

My body hurt, as well as my head, so I decided that having a nap would be better than just sticking around, doing nothing. My eyelashes felt heavy, and I was so exhausted that I just gave in. I dreamt with Proton. I couldn’t say what did I actually dreamt, I just knew Proton appeared on that dream. And he made my cry somehow, as my face was still wet with my own tears.

I went to the bathroom in order to wash my face, trying to make me see a little bit more decent. That’s when I heard the door, and Proton’s voice shouting my name. I gasped. Now, he really was here. Why, of all the people, would he come to my little safe space? Did he wanted to rape me again? Would he actually kill me?

I simply stayed there, in silence, hoping he would go.

He didn’t.

When he opened the bathroom’s door in the most violent way I know, I really feared for my life. He would kill me for hiding, I was sure.

“Lyra”, he said. He almost sounded relieved? But the serious tone he used terrified me. “So you were here, huh. That’s why you wouldn’t come out, even if I called you.”

I nodded, terrified to say anything. He clicked his tongue, and without asking me, he lifted me up and carried me to the bed, where he threw me. Proton didn’t wait a minute to undress me, while the first tears left my eyes. So he was going to rape me, huh. At least he wouldn’t kill me, at least not today.

His voice broke the silence. “This will hurt a bit, but endure it”, he ordered. I opened my eyes. He wasn’t naked or anything, but holding what seemed like a wound disinfectant and a gauze. “I’m gonna treat your wounds, because you don’t seem to be in the mood for doing it”. Applying the exact amount of that product, he treated them all. They hurt, but I wouldn’t care at all. I was still trying to process that Proton was the one helping me now. My heart hurt a little, but soon I remembered his words. _“I don’t like defective toys”_. Hah, so that’s why he was doing this. Stupid Lyra, you should have known.

 

Still, for some reason, as soon as he left, I started crying. Because he kissed me in the forehead before leaving. Because I wanted to hate him, but he was making it so difficult it hurt.

Before he broke me, yes, but he was trying his best to fixed me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta reader is needed!!! if you are interested pls contact me at @ zerotimediiemma (twitter!) ty!!!!! AND THANK YOU for the kudos and comments and so, they really make my day!!!

Almost a week passed by before Lyra got to see Proton again.

She didn’t leave her room for too long, just for going to the library to borrow new books to entertain herself. Her meals were delivered to her room, and she had a bathroom inside the room too, why should Lyra leave her little shelter?

Taichi came a few times, most of the times following orders of another admin, but he stayed more than he should in order to talk with Lyra. They never talked about serious matters, nor did Lyra open up to him; still, she could laugh around him and she felt kind of safe, like she could be herself. It was different from Petrel, for example. She was a little bit tense around him, and didn’t talk with him as much as she did with Taichi.

Still, Lyra knew she could call Taichi a friend. That was the most comforting thing that happened to her there.

So, these days were not bad. They were boring, yes, but at least she was alone and safe. Proton hadn’t touch her again so at least, she was relieved. Still, she remembered the time he kissed her in the forehead, touching the exact place every time. Her feelings were a mess.

 

That morning, however, a loud banging in her door woke her up. “Wake the fuck up, Lyra, we have a meeting in 15 minutes” Proton’s voice was the one behind the door, she was sure. “You have 10 minutes until I come in and take you there by force, if necessarily.”

She didn’t have to be told twice. As fast as she could, she brushed her hair, trying to make it seem decent and took the Team Rocket’s clothes. As she did, Lyra felt like puking. She was not betraying her friends, because she didn’t want to be a part of TR. She wasn’t doing anything wrong. She wasn’t a trait-

“You have one minute until I come in”, Proton shouted again, interrupting her own thoughts. Lyra nodded and left the room.

She was busy enough not to think about their last meeting, but as soon as she saw him, she became very conscious and awkward. He didn’t say anything, nor did she, either. They just walked side by side through the corridors, in silence. Lyra looked up to see his face. Proton was looking straight, not even noticing she was looking at him. His jaw was nice, as well as his lips, and the rest of his face. Proton was, undoubtedly, handsome. Suddenly, he looked at her, and their eyes met. He smiled.

Lyra didn’t have time to react before Proton gripped her from her wrist and pushed her against the wall, placing his body over her. “You’ve been looking at me for quite a long time now Lyra, is everything alright?” he asked, his lips dangerously near from hers. Lyra nodded, unable to say anything. Proton kept smiling, and looked her straight in the eyes when his fingers started to touch her legs, climbing up until they found their way to her inner thighs.

“Not now, we have a meeting”, Proton said, licking his lips. He got away from her and started walking, as if nothing had happened.

Lyra stood there, feeling dirty. She had wanted to be touched by Proton. Her thoughts were an absolutely mess now. She wanted to run away, far far away from this nightmare; to forget she was part of them now, to forget she had feelings for Proton. At the same time, however, a little voice in her head reminded her how long had it been since he fucked her, and how much she wanted him to do it again.

Lyra didn’t really know what she wanted. But one thing was sure – she was afraid of herself, because she couldn’t control herself anymore.

She ran behind Proton to catch him. Again, they walked in silence until they entered the room where the meeting was being held.

“You are late, Proton”, Ariana said, bored. Proton shrugged his shoulders and he sat down. Lyra did the same.

She couldn’t pay attention at all in the meeting. That wasn’t a problem, however, as her opinion was never asked. They didn’t discuss nothing important, making Lyra relieved. The meeting went along fine, and as soon as it ended, Lyra left.

 

She ran to her room, to her little shelter, and found Taichi already inside. He smiled as soon as she entered, and so she did. It was pleasant to see him again, he had some… comforting aura or something, but it made everything easier, and God knew how much she needed that.

“What’s up, Admin Lyra”, he said, laughing at Lyra’s reaction.

“I told you to call me just Lyra, I’m not any Admin” she sat down on the bed near him and looked down at her hands. “Well, officially I am, but still…”

Taichi stopped laughing as soon as he saw that she was hurt. Not by his comment, but by the fact that she was somebody she wished she wasn’t. Proton’s toy. Team Rocket’s Admin. Above all, she was a little, scared girl.

He took her hand, making her look up. “Here, I’m sorry, okay? You are Lyra. Just Lyra. It’s okay, I got you”.

Maybe something inside her broke at that exact moment. Or she just was already broken by that time, and that only made her see it. But she started crying. Quietly, softly, her tears left her eyes. Taichi almost shouted when he noticed this, and awkwardly, hugged her, trying his best to comfort her. That’s when Lyra shouted a little, letting her emotions get the best of her. She couldn’t stop, because her feelings –as messy as they were–, were too tangible, too real for her.

They stood there, hugging each other, in silence. Lyra cried until she was empty, or maybe she hadn’t any tears left to cry; Taichi was with her, hugging and stroking her hair and her back, reminding her that she wasn’t alone.

That’s why neither of them noticed Proton entering the room.

“What the very actual fuck are you doing with a _grunt_ , Lyra” he said, voice as cold as ice.

Lyra panicked, and got away from Taichi. Proton looked at him. “You. Get out. Now.” His voice gave no space for any reply, and Taichi obeyed his demand. Looking at Lyra one more time, as he was trying to wish her luck, he turned his back to both of them and got out of the room.

Lyra was now alone with Proton, and she was fucking scared by now.

“So you getting lovey-dovey with the grunts, huh? Forgot your role here?” he asked.

Lyra moved her head as if she was saying no.

“No, Proton… I swear it wasn’t what you think…” she tried to say, the temblors affecting her voice too.

He looked at her, and sighing, he simply lay down on the bed.

“Gimme a fucking break, Lyra…” he said in a low voice. Lyra looked at him in silence, not knowing what was he talking about.

His hand suddenly touched her body – her leg, and she thought he would rape her again. However, for her surprise, he was looking for her hand. When Proton found it, he simply interlaced his fingers with hers.

Lyra’s world was falling apart by now. Still, her heart whispered her that Proton’s arms could hold her strong enough to save her.

That thought haunted her days.


End file.
